Some Things Never Change
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. 6x07 post-ep oneshot. “Mrs. Messer.” Danny mockingly scolded her. “Surely you’re not suggesting we took advantage of our relationship at work back then.” “Surely you’re not suggesting we didn’t.”


**A/N: I must mention webdlfan - she commented on something in a WYHTG review that I'd not realised... I totally did not realise . had been set at the apartment. I apologise. Geezz, how boring, Laura! ... Seriously... Where's your creativity? - Anyway, thank you Web! **

**P.s. Honeymoon? Did he actually say he was wondering what Lindsay would look like on Honeymoon? / hadn't had a honeymoon?/let's go on honeymoon and blow this popsickle stand (My Danny mumble radar had not been switched on at 6.20am... but, there's potential I added the last thing) Either way fangirl mode was on full blast... although, when does that stop really?**

**P.P.S. Hammer down? Of what relevance was that to the episode? I mean I know the other episode title's have "hammer" in them; but hammer down? We couldn't be a bit more creative... OR have a title that made sense to Laura who's probably missing something completely... Oh well.**

**o_O -glances at post it note - It says I also need to mention that they get slightly... frisky and suggestive in this one. Just cause you know... honeymoon talk. honeymoon. newlyweds. -wink wink, nudge nudge-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Post-ep oneshot, season 6, episode 7; Hammer down._

* * *

Danny Messer growled at his cane as he strode down the hallway.

"I don't need you anymore." He muttered to himself. "You just slow me down, ya'know that? Ya piece of crap."

"They say the first sign of crazy is talking to yourself... or a piece of wood." a voice giggled behind him before the said voice squeezed his sides. "See, look at that... you've still got those love handles."

"Oh, oh," Danny smirked sarcastically as he turned. "Look at that, you're still a wiseass. It's good to know nothing changes, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile as he opened the office door for her and gestured her in. "After you, darling wife."

"Ever the gentleman," she quipped before heading into the office and taking her seat at her desk.

Danny slowly followed her in and sat at his own desk, and then set his cane to one side. "I'm tellin' you Linds, the quicker I get rid of that... the better."

"Hey, there's no rush, you don't have to..." She trailed off. "I don't know why I bother. You're just gonna do it to wind me up anyway and have me worry about you."

He sat back a little. Usually with a crack like that, Lindsay would be joking; but there was something... something in her tone of voice and look on her face that suggested she wasn't.

Well, either that or there was something else bothering her.

"You okay?" Danny asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," she shook her head shaking him off. "Why? What makes you say that? Of course I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be?"

Danny glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "I could try and count the amount of times you've mentioned that Madeline's pregnant, Linds. But I honestly think I've lost count... You wanna talk about it?"

Lindsay sighed as she glanced at him before casting her eyes down to her desk. "Not really, Danny."

"Okay," he nodded shaking his head, "That's fine, sweetheart. You know where I am when you...-"

"... she's probably not even showing yet," Lindsay whispered cutting Danny off._ So much for not wanting to talk about it,_ he thought as she continued. "She has so much to look forward to, Danny. She has other things to worry about, to think about; not whether she's gonna make it alive in another five minutes. Whether her baby's going to be..." Lindsay took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "It just gets me really easily, you know?"

"I know," he nodded. "I know."

"And the worst thing is," Lindsay continued, "Chances are, her pregnancy is a result of that prostitution ring, so the baby she's fighting for is... her baby..." Lindsay threw her pen to her desk and sat back in anger. "Ugh! Why? Why do people do that to one another? Why?"

Danny stood up from his desk and slowly made his way to Lindsay and sat down on her desk, facing her. "Sometimes Linds, horrible things happen to good people, and we don't get to know why." He picked up her pen and handed it to her. "Hopefully me, you and the rest of the team have done all that work over the past few days to bring Langston one step closer to finding her and her baby, so that they're safe and sound. Because her baby is her baby. Just like how your baby is your baby; and nothing would change that, right?"

"Not in a million years," Lindsay assured him. "I just... it just must be awful to..."

"Be given a child?" Danny asked. "I know it what you're getting at Linds, I do. And I feel it too, but to be given a child..." Danny paused. "I don't know, I just..."

"I get what you're saying." Lindsay assured him. "That despite the baby wasn't conceived under the best circumstances, the baby is still a baby... Madeline's baby. I get that, and I keep telling myself that. It just... I look at how happy we were... are...still are... and, I just..."

"You want that for everyone else?" Danny smiled as he tucked a lock of hair behind Lindsay's ear.

"I guess so." Lindsay admitted. "It should... I feel like it should just be one of those experiences that..." she trailed off and sighed. "Look at me, going on about motherhood and pregnancy again. You'd think I was obsessed, Danny. That's all I ever talk about. My pregnancy or Lucy, or you and Lucy or..."

"Hey, they're all good topics if you ask me. We're new parents; of course our conversations are going to centre on our little girl. People would wonder what our problem was if we didn't go on... and on..."

"And on..." Lindsay added.

"And then on a little more." Danny smirked.

"I just couldn't imagine... being in that situation." Lindsay whispered.

"Why the hell would you be in _that _situation? You honestly don't think I'd let you out of my sight for that long? I'd feel like my right arm had been sawn off."

Lindsay blinked at him.

"Inappropriate example?"

"During a harvesting case, baby? I'm gonna go with yeah on that one. I do appreciate the sentiment though..."

"It's been a tough couple'a weeks," Danny said to her as he took her hand.

"Weeks? I'd say months..." She said, eyes glancing down to his cane.

"That thing?" Danny said, motioning down to his cane. "That's not been tough. It's..."

"I think now you've become Speed Racer again..."

"...Batman, thank you."

"Whoever you are," Lindsay smirked, "I think you've gone and forgotten how tough it was."

"Or just lying to myself an' tryin' to move on."

"That too." Lindsay nodded sadly.

"We need a vacation." Danny informed her. "A nice little vacation somewhere."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "This your way of telling me you think we should have had a honeymoon? For the second time today I may add."

"An excuse to have se-..."

"Danny!" Lindsay cried, cutting him off and smacking his arm. "Remember where we are!"

"You were thinking it," Danny informed her. "A nice little hotel somewhere. A bottle of champagne that neither of us wanna drink cause it tastes like crap, some of that whipped cream stuff you love to-..."

"We have paperwork." Lindsay cried. "Paperwork. Long, boring paperwork."

"So we live it up... We can do the paperwork while eating-..."

"Say whipped cream and you won't see it in the fridge until after Lucy graduates... from college."

Danny licked his lips as he leant down and kissed Lindsay's forehead before moving away from her desk. "Alright, alright, keep your panties on. I'll stop teasing you. Sound good?"

She nodded adamantly.

"Today's nearly over, baby. Just keep goin' that little bit more, alright?" He encourged as he ran his finger over her cheek affectionately.

She nodded. Technically they weren't supposed to partake in any forms of affection while at work, but... but one little kiss surely wouldn't hurt, would it?

She turned and glanced over her shoulder and figured the coast was clear. Mac was out somewhere doing a press conference about the case. Stella by his side as his sidekick with Langston on his other side...

She took a deep breath and stretched out of her chair slightly and pulled Danny's shirt back towards her, making him settle on the desk again. He furrowed his brow at her, before she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Her lips found his in an instant, to which he immediately responded to and took the lead.

His hands slowly made their way to cup her face, gently holding her in place, as their tongues duelled together in a slow, loving rhythm.

She broke away first and giggled as her cheeks blushed.

"I feel like its three years ago and we're sneaking around; like when Mac was in London." Danny smirked. "You still have the same lipgloss and everything." He added as he licked his lips. "Sparkly Peach we decided on, wasn't it?"

"I'm sure you moonlight behind the make-up counter at Bloomingdales." Lindsay continued her giggling. "It was always fun sneaking around. We got away with more back then..."

"Mrs. Messer." Danny mockingly scolded her. "Surely you're not suggesting we took advantage of our relationship at work back then."

"Surely you're_ not_ suggesting we _didn't_." She smiled at him. "You know you found me irresistible. You were always looking to find me and sneak a touch underneath the table, or a hand across the small of my back. A whiff of my shampoo here and there..."

"Who says I still don't? Just because we're under the watchful eye of Mac Taylor doesn't mean Danny Messer can't find a way to brush his hand across his wife's back every now an' then... A whiff of her shampoo here an' there..." he leant down and pressed a kiss to her neck. "A sneaky kiss to her sensitive areas to get her all riled up from time to time."

She shivered in her seat before reaching forward and grabbing a folder from her desk and smacking Danny's ass with it. "Paperwork. Now."

"Alright, Ma... No need to get physical."

She raised her eyebrows. "Physical? I'll give you a physical." She muttered.

"I hope you do." Danny quipped.

She shook her head and smiled as he moved back towards his desk and sat down. "Thanks Danny."

"Thanks?" he asked, genuinely puzzled. "What for? Was that sarcastic?"

"No wiseass, I was being nice... That thing I do from time to time."

"Oh nice...? I don't believe I recall you bein'..."

"I meant thanks for making me forget I was upset before." She cut him off as he smirked at her. "For always being there when I need you."

"What can I say?" Danny grinned proudly. "I rock at being your husband."

She shook her head and smiled as she picked up her pen and began reading through the case report.

He could definitely say that again.

* * *

**Reviews and thoughts are muchly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
